Together
by Wolf-Tang
Summary: First Oneshot! Rated T just to be safe. Spova. I suck at summaries! Didn't really know what Genre to choose for this one. Work with me here!


**Spova Oneshot**

**Has no particular time period. They are still fighting Skeleton king. It's before Antauri goes silver.**

**'Together'**

* * *

It became a route. He said something sexual to her and she hit him. It has always been that way and that's how it will always be. Again and again she hit him. He was no scrawny male. He was quite built actually, but not even his muscular frame could protect him from the burning fist that she constantly beat him with . Over and over again her mechanical fist slammed into his stomach. He jerked and hunched over only to receive a rough slap to the face that sent him flying into one of the walls of the command room.

"I told you _**not **_to call me sweet lips again!" She glared at him. Pure anger in her eyes as she stood over him slightly. He was on his hands and knees. One hand was on his gut while the other struggled to his battered body up. His breathing was choppy and he coughed roughly. It was usual for him to be in pain after she hit him, but something about how he was acting wasn't...right. Nova stared at him, her glare softening into a concerned looked. He always got a kick out of pissing her off! Why couldn't he just be like the others and not be a pervert. Sprx gasp and coughed some more until he coughed up some blood and slumped against the wall. His arm no longer able to aid his desperate attempt to maintain his balance. He was now in a sitting position, but he was slowly sliding down to the floor.

Nova eyes widened once she saw the blood. She never drew blood when she hit him. Never. She walked over to him quickly and knelt down beside him. She grabbed his shoulders and he twitched frantically throwing his hands up to shield himself the best he could. He curled up and his eyes were shut tight .

"Don't hit me I'm sorry! I'll never say anything else to you again. I swear, just please...please don't hit me again..It hurts..It hurts so bad please I'm sorry..." Nova stared at him as she let him go the instant he curled up. What had she done. She had never before heard such a desperate plea for mercy in her life. She had heard him beg for mercy but not like this. She knew it had to hurt, but the way he said, the way he curled up like a child who was being abused truly showed all the pain she inflicted on him. It wasn't long before Sprx slowly uncurled himself. Nova thought he was beginning to relax, but actually he was slowly passing out. The pain was too great for him to handle.

"Sprx..." He didn't respond. Nova frowned and Antauri and Gibson walked in as soon as Sprx eyes shut. Antauri blinked and Gibson gasped. They ran over to them and Gibson spoke.

"Nova what happened?!" Nova wrapped her arms around herself, but said nothing. Feeling so guilty it could kill her. Otto waked in and he stopped, staring at the limp Sprx and then Nova. There was an awkward silence and Antauri picked up on her vibe. He cleared his throat.

"Otto help Gibson take Sprx to the med bay." Otto nods and he and Gibson gently carried Sprx away. Nova stood up a bit shaken up by the sight. Antauri walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Nova..." She drops to her knees again covering her face so ashamed.

"Antauri...I took it too far. I lost control." He kneels beside her and moves his hand to rest on her back.

"Everyone loses control sometimes Nova-" She turns to him anger in her eyes again.

"No! Not to the point where you almost kill your friend!" She was not angry at Antauri, but at herself. For losing control. For hurting him again. Everyday she struck him she would feel guilty afterwards, but her pride got in the way so she never changed. Antauri just listens to her, like always keeping his calm composure. She wanted to punch her punching bag so bad.

"Nova...I'm here to help. Talk to me. There is more bothering you..." She sighs.

"Why does he have to pester me all the time. Why me?..." She shifts so that she was sitting down normally.

"I think you know answer to that question..." She looks over to him.

"I do?" He nods.

"Yes, you know just as well as I do. The only difference is that you are discarding the idea of it instead of accepting it." She sigh. He was right like always, but that didn't mean she wanted to admit it. She couldn't admit it. As the day went on all was quiet in the super robot. No one really spoke except for Otto and Chiro, who would play video games a lot. Sprx stayed in the med bay the entire day as well as Gibson. Nova and Antauri spent a lot of time together. He was trying to get her to release her inner most fears. Though it took some time, it eventually worked. She cracked.

"I don't want to love Antauri..." They were sitting in her room, on his mats. He nods.

"Why? Is love not a beautiful thing?" She sighs.

"Not for me it isn't. A warrior isn't suppose to love. We must stay emotionally detached. Once your enemy finds your weakness...it's all over."

"That is very true, but you still can't help to love. It's only natural for our souls to long for another soul to spend forever with. We were not just created to fight Nova. We have other purposes. To have a life. Your soul is searching for life. Life it see's in Sprx whether you choose to admit it or not. You believe that pushing him away will help, but in reality you are only hurting yourself each time you hit him." She stares at him, about to speak, but she couldn't quite get the words out. She manages to stay two words.  
"I know..."

In the med bay Gibson was finishing assessing Sprx, who was laying limp on the medical bed. He sighed and walked over to his computer screen. There was a knock at the door and he turned around.

"I wonder who that could be?" He walked over to the door and it opened.

"Oh Nova! I'm surprise to see you here. Something wrong?" He stares at her and she shakes her head.

"No Gibson I'm okay." She glances over to the medical bed and frowned. Gibson moved out of her way.

"Want to come in?" She nods and walks in slowly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gibson rubbed his temples and walked back over to his computer screen.

"Well he has some internal bruising. Nothing to worry about. He will take a bit longer to heal. He will be in some pain for a couple of weeks, and I will have to monitor him along the way. Either wise that he is fine." He walks over to a table and grabs a needle that had some healing medicine in it. He walks over to him and injects him with the purple liquid. Of course he doesn't move. Nova sighs and Gibson turns to her frowns not really knowing what to say.

"When will he wake up?"

"He has been out for a while, maybe in a few minutes or maybe even some hours for now. I can not tell you exactly. You can wait here if you like?" She nods and he pulls her up a chair.

"Thanks Gibson."

"No problem Nova. I'm going to grab something to eat. Want anything?" She shakes her head.

"No I'm fine." He nods and leaves. Nova sat there quietly staring at the male before her. Her eyes were gentle and calm. Her thoughts only wondered about him and him only. She didn't understand why she thought of him. Or maybe she did? It was complicated, yet so obvious at the same time. It wasn't easy, but she had finally come to terms that she needed him. He completed her in a strange way that she couldn't figure out yet. All she knew was that deep down inside she had a strong love for him. Whether she liked it or not. It was an interesting pill to swallow. He would make her feel so irritated, but on the other hand he would make her feel so great...

"argh..." She blinks and focuses back on him. She had been so deep in her thoughts she didn't even see him move. He was trying to sit up, only to inflict more pain on himself.  
"You should lay down and rest." He freezes. His body resting on his elbows. He was not only shocked that _**she **_was here, but he was also stunned by her gentle, sweet voice. Nova's voice was always sweet but this was the first time she ever spoke to him in such a gentle manner. It nearly hypnotized him. He was quiet, but never looked at her. He laid back down and winced in pain a bit. He just laid there keeping his eyes from her. She was so beautiful in every way and he didn't want to slip up and say something that would reward him with another beating. Nova sighs.

"I know you're mad at me. I don't blame you." He was taken back by her words. What was she doing? He still didn't look at her, but he was listening. She continues.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what gets into me sometimes. I get so mad and I just lose it. I don't mean to hurt you. I truly don't. I just, don't know what else to do. " He sighs and turns so he was laying in a position so he could face her.

"No, I'm sorry. I should keep my mouth shut. Just me being dumb."

"That would help, but I still have no right to beat you." There was a big silence and then she added.

"Why do you say those things. Surely you don't like seeing me mad." She stares directly at him. He stares back at her not sure if he should say the truth or lie. Either way he might get hit again . He rolled over back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He takes a deep breath a sighs.

"I guess you can say I'm a hopeless romantic." He chuckles slightly and Nova snorts. He stops and continues.

"You're so perfect. Beautiful and strong. While I'm so pathetic and worthless. What chance does someone like me have with someone like you? None. Sometimes I wonder why I try. Why even bother. But then I remember how much I care for you, and how bad I want you to feel the same. I feel like you're my missing part. You're the only reason why I go on. I guess I'll always continue to try to get your attention until you tell me no. That you don't feel the same way. That you want nothing to do with me. That's when I'll let go of everything..." Nova stared at him. She was slightly surprised by his response. She did feel the same way, and all along his pestering was his way of saying 'Hey I care'. Yes it was a weird way of expressing it, but at least he tried. Nova on the other hand never tried. Maybe it's because she was unaware of what was really there.

"I don't think you are pathetic...or worthless. You mean a lot to me. You're my friend. I want you to be closer than a friend. I think I always have deep down inside. But I was too afraid to admit it. It's hard to let your guard down. To let someone in. To have someone know your every weakness. To be in their hands hoping they show you mercy. It's a scary thought. Love. It can be so bitter, yet so sweet at the same time." Sprx blinked and sat up reluctantly to stare back at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying. Did she love him like he loved her.

"Nova, are you...are you saying?" She nods.

"That I love you, that I care for you endlessly. Yes, but I'm still scared..." Sprx nods. He understood how hard love would be on her and he didn't want to scare her away.

"I won't bother you until you get everything sorted out if you want to." She smiles at him. He was a perverted, cocky male, but at the same time he could be so sweet and considerate.

"It's okay Sprx, just minimize on the comments." He nods.

"Deal." He liked seeing her smile. He liked seeing her happy. It made him happy as long as she was happy.

"Hey Sprx.."

"Yeah?"

"Even though I need time to think everything over. I don't want you to be distant. If anything I want you to be closer..." Sprx smiles and nods. He was not thinking negative or had any perverted comments. He truly understood what she wanted. And he was obey her wishes.

"Of course, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have. I promise." She stands up and and moves closer to him. She embraces him into a loose hug. He hugs her back and he slowly lays back down. She kisses his forehead.

"Thank you..." He blushes a darker shade of red and Nova smiles. She heads to the door.

"Oh Nova!" She turns to him right before she leaves out.

"Yes?"

"Can ya bring me back some snacks? I have a feeling Gibson is going to have me eating slop." She chuckles.

"Sure, how about we eat dinner together?"

"That sounds great. Thanks Nova." She leaves and he lays his head back down. They eat their dinner in the med bay in peace. They laugh and joke around enjoying each others company. As time goes by they become close friends. Friends who can read each others mind in a way. Sprx had cut down on his sexual comments and Nova rarely hit him. They were good friends, watching out for each other in battle, and even having sleepovers in their rooms from time to time. Things were perfect. Though down the long road that lay ahead of them with Skeleton King would bring many changes and heart breaks, they would stick together. Losing themselves only to find their way back to each other.

* * *

**Check me as usual on gramatical errors! My first Oneshot. Don't know if I'm pleased with it. **

**I tried to make the ending realistic based on Nova's personality. I never saw her as the type to just jump into a relationship. Figured she'd be a take it slow type and Sprx be the loyal puppy that followed her.**


End file.
